Trick or Treat
by Rosebud5
Summary: "I don't get it," Hatter said bluntly. "So all the little kiddies have to do is ring yer door bell and be wearin' a costume and you have to give 'em candy?" Hatter's first Halloween in Alice's world is one neither of them will forget. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


A'ight I know what you all are thinking...why is she putting this up when she has, like, two other fics she's working on? Answer: I love Hatter and Alice and I got hit with this inspiration and some other inspirations for another _Alice _fic and an _Alice in Wonderland, 2010 _fic and the plot bunnies decided they would be written! So here's this one...my third Syfy's Alice fic! It's Halloween time and I was like "Hey! Hatter's first Halloween in the real world!" So I hope you all enjoy and...

**REVIEWS GET YOU A HATTER HUG! And I know you all want that...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! *Slams head against wall and storms off*

~Rosey

* * *

**Trick or Treat**

"I don't get it," Hatter said bluntly, his brow furrowed. "So all the little kiddies have to do is ring yer door bell and be wearin' a costume and you have to give 'em candy?"

"Yep. That's Halloween," Alice smiled, kissing his cheek. "Welcome to America."

"You Oysters are so weird, you know that?" he raised an eye brow. "I've been livin' here for three months now and I still don't get you lot."

Alice laughed, emptying the last of the candy into a large bowl on the counter. "You know you might as well be an Oyster yourself, you living here now and all-"

"No," Hatter shook his head stubbornly before grabbing a Hershey's kiss out of the bowl and popping it into his mouth.

Alice chuckled again before taking the bowl of candy to the front of her apartment and putting it by the door, Hatter in toe. "All the kids in our apartment always make rounds on each floor before going out into other neighborhoods. While we wait for our first guest, you wanna watch a scary movie?"

"Why? So you'll get scared and I have to put an arm around ya?" Hatter beamed, the dimple in his cheek flashing with his smile.

"No," Alice laughed. "Just because it's something else us Oysters do on Halloween."

"Why?"

"Because Halloween is a time to get scared just for fun," Alice replied. When Hatter blinked at her in disbelief she went on. "But not real scary like the stuff in Wonderland...Fake scary like vampires and witches."

"So no physco-maniac queen obsessed with beheading people?" he asked only half seriously.

Alice shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "No. Don't worry, hon." With that, she turned to her shelf of DVD's and pulled out a scary movie, popping it into the player, switching on the TV.

However, no sooner had the opening credits play, then did the door bell ring.

"Our first trick-or-treater," she smiled, grabbing Hatter's hand and pulling him to the door. "Come on."

When she opened the door, a small boy dressed as a pirate stood before them, holding out a bucket shaped like a pumpkin. "Trick or treat!"

"Happy Halloween, Jimmy," Alice smiled back, holding out the bucket of candy. While the boy rummaged through the bucket for the perfect selection, Alice gestured to Hatter. "This is Hat...David. He's new here," she smiled back at hatter, who smiled sheepishly.

"'Ello there," he greeted Jimmy.

"Hi," Jimmy responded with a grin. "Where do you come from?

"Err...way down under," Hatter replied. "Lower than Australia."

Jimmy blinked. "Riight...Well thanks for the candy, Alice. See ya later."

"Bye," Alice waved as she closed the door. She turned to Hatter. "Well?"

"I still don't get it," he shrugged.

Alice laughed, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder and bringing him close to her, brushing brown hair off his forehead. "It's just to make the kids happy," she smiled, kissing his forehead. "Like what you do to me."

"Well then, love, I like Halloween," Hatter grinned.

Then the doorbell rang again. Hatter groaned a little before facing Alice. "Well?"

"How about you answer it this time?" she smiled, handing him the bucket.

"Ugg...fine," he sighed. He turned to the door and opened it...

In the door way stood a young girl in a blue dress with a white apron and blonde wig, beaming up at him. "Trick or treat!" she said enthustically.

"And wot the 'eck are you supposed to be?" Hatter raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm Alice in Wonderland!" she grinned, bouncing on her toes.

Hatter had to supress a laugh and he heard Alice doing the same behind him. He knelt down to the girl's height, smiling crookidly. "I see. And is Alice your favorite character?"

"No, Hatter's my favorite. But I couldn't be him 'cause I'm a girl," she explained as if this was the simplest explination ever.

"I see," Hatter chuckled. "So Hatter's your favorite, hmm?"

"Yep! Is he yours?" she asked with a grin.

"No," Hatter faced his Alice with a small smile. "Alice has always been my favorite." Then he turned back to the girl in the doorway. "But Hatter's a close second," he winked. "I almost dressed up as him myself for Calloweed."

"Halloween," Alice coughed behind him.

"Halloween," Hatter said quickly.

"No offense, mister, but you don't look a thing like him," the girl rolled her eyes. "Can I have my candy now?"

"Oh. Right," Hatter bit back laughter as he held out the bowl, watching the girl choose some and put the selection in her bucket.

"Thanks," the girl smiled. "Well Happy Halloween!"

"Bye little Alice," Hatter said, closing the door behind her. He then faced the real Alice behind him, who was smiling approvingly. "So in your childhood were you a big fan of blue dresses and aprons?"

"No," Alice laughed, pulling him to sit by her on the couch. "But that was sweet."

"What was, love?"

"Saying I was your favorite," she beamed.

"Well I'm madder than a box of frogs," Hatter chuckled, putting an arm around her. "Just like this 'Halloween.'"

She kissed him and he smiled.

"But I like it."

* * *

Well? I hope you all liked it! The idea of the sterotypical Alice meeting the modern Alice and Hatter was too cute to resist! Sooo...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEWS GET YOU A HATTER HUG! Also, they really make my day. I always review. Play fair and review back! It'll take two seconds of your time. Come on people! **

HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL!

~Rosey


End file.
